Shit Happens
by TheOneWithTheFace16
Summary: "Shit happens...you just gotta deal with it" people always say...but most of the time that's easier said than done. Ship: Wavery Basically, just a funny story about teenage problems.
1. Chapter 1

It was approximately 10 AM on a Tuesday, three months after her 12th birthday when Avery Jennings got...her first period...

So from then on, for twenty-four hours every month Avery lay sprawled out like a starfish on her bed begging her uterus to just calm down!

"I don't understand why this has to happen." Avery said to her mother as Ellen spooned hot soup into her mouth for the 4th time that day praying in her heart that it would stay down. "I mean, why can't Mother Nature just text me to tell me I'm not pregnant? Just say 'Hey! Guess what? You're not pregnant! Have a nice day and remember -safe sex-!'" Avery complained. Ellen tried to be sympathetic but to be honest she had never had really bad cramps when she was younger. She was just uncomfortable. But she just listened, nodding her head like a good mother should, even though she would much rather be downstairs pretending to be cooking dinner when really she was watching Law and Order: SVU.

"I feel like I'm in labor!" Avery moaned again. Ellen wanted to say that she kind of was but that would result in the absence of grandchildren which she didn't want. Just then the doorbell rang and Ellen put the soup down and quickly went to go get looking desperately for a reason to leave. It was Wes.

"Hi Mrs. Jennings. Is Avery here? I saw that she wasn't in school." He said politely.

"He is so kind," Ellen thought to herself. She really couldn't understand why Bennett didn't like him.

"Oh that's so sweet of you, yes she's upstairs but I must warn you, she's a little moody." Ellen answered taking the plate of cookies he had brought into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" He said as he ran up the stairs and into Avery's room. He knocked on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away! Unless it's Ryan Gosling, then come in because you're hot." He heard her say through the door. He went in anyway even though he looked nothing like Ryan Gosling.

"Oh it's you." She said upon his arrival.

"That's a nice way to treat your boyfriend." He said going over to kiss her cheek. He would give her an actual kiss but he had the feeling that she's been throwing up all day so he stayed back.

"Sorry. I feel like shit." She responded. "So what'd I miss?" This was a tradition of theirs. Every time one of them was absent from school, the other would go and visit them and tell them what they missed and keep them company.

"Let's see," he thought to himself. "Eric B. and Julia broke up because Serena told her that he was gay when actually she was talking about Eric P., who finally asked out Jeremy who turned him down. So anyway, Julia started crying in the middle of English class because someone said the word 'beard' and there was this whole big scene with her and Serena because according to her Julia didn't hear her right because she said Eric P. But then her and Eric B. made up and made out in the hallway during passing."

Avery laughed. Wes always made her feel better. He was just that type of person. "I love you." She said to him and he leaned in and gave her another kiss. It wasn't until she stopped laughing when she felt the bubble of pain come back to her stomach and immediately got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Shit happens...just deal with it.

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't been posting anything! I am still working on chapter 7 for cloud (6)9 but for now I am going to be uploading some little ones like this. I'm definitely going to continue this is some way I just don't know how yet. But I hope you guys like it! Read &amp; Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've been in kind of a writers block for a really long time. But I'm going to try and keep going with my two stories for a while. Hope you guys enjoy!

Wes's POV

"Avery," I called knocking on the door quietly. "You ok?" She'd been in there for a good ten minutes doing what sounded a mixture of crying and puking her guts out when I came to check on her.

"Does it sound like I'm ok?" She replied angrily.

"I'm sorry," I answered softly. We'd been together long enough for me to know what not to say to her when she's like this. "I'm coming in ok." I heard a mumble and opened the door. She was lying in the bathtub groaning. I sat down next to her massaging  
her forehead. She looked over and smiled.

"Why so you have to be so perfect?" She asked leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek. I stood up and helped her out of the bathtub and back into her bedroom.

"Hey babe," I said closing the door as she climbed back into bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your mom will here us if we..." I started but then trailed off knowing exactly what would come next.

"If we what? Wes, my head is killing me! What are you talking about?" She asked me whining a bit. I went over and sat on her bed placing a hand on her pajama clad leg. She looked at my hand and then back at my face. She smirked.

"Get over here." She demanded grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of her. I connected out lips gliding my other hand up her side and parking it on the back of her head. She jabbed my lips with her tongue and giggled. I couldn't help but laugh with  
her. This always happened whenever we got "intimate". I assume that's why both of us are almost 17 and still virgins. I mean we'd come close plenty of times. But every time we tried to like strip we'd just burst out laughing. Avery and I just found  
the subject of sex so ridiculously funny it was impossible not to laugh when I tried to feel her up.

"RiDICulous." I thought to myself still laughing. I broke away gently and laid back down next to her my arm still wrapped around her neck.

"Why can't we do this?" She asked me turning over on her side to face me.

"Oh trust me. Nobody wants this more than I do," I answered. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I imagined the numerous things I wanted to do to her.

"I know." She said. I looked at her confused. "Wes! You get an erection from me sitting down! You think I didn't notice. Why else would I randomly burst out laughing in the middle of English class?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Mr. Walters was about to throwyou out, he was so mad!" I burst out laughing again with her remembering the embarrassing yet funny incident that happened while reading Romeo &amp; Juliet 2 months ago. She slapped me  
playfully still laughing.

"It's your fault!" She insisted laying on her back. I laid my head on her chest and she stroked my hair. "If little you hadn't decided to spring right when Romeo committed suicide I would have kept my Never-Been-To-The-Principals-Office trend going!"  
We both about died of laughter at that point.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked her between laughs and occasional kisses.


End file.
